A Better Sister
by Rayy-kun
Summary: Mion has been upset for the last three days because of her exams. Shion takes her out to places and cheers her up.


Mion has been crying for three days straight. Her exams were getting harder and harder, and she was getting more depressed by the minute. Yes, she may have been training to be the next Sonozaki head, but it was too hard. Sometimes, she just wants to start over. Shion happened to be walking past, and heard her in her room.

Shion walked in. She walked up to Mion whose tears were flowing from the bench, onto the ground.

"Onee?" Shion said, patting Mion on the shoulder. Mion ignored her. She was still crying, but Shion didn't know what to do. As the older sister, she was responsible… but she'd never seen her sister like this. Never in her life.

"Come on… say something…" Shion was rubbing Mion on the shoulder, trying to get her to speak. She was still crying, but Shion knew what she had to do. She lifted up Mion's head from the desk and turned it towards her face.

"Onee! Stop crying! You're better than this!" Shion yelled, slapping Mion across the face. Mion had snapped out of it, and rubbed her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry, Onee… It's just *sob* these exams are getting too hard…" Mion said. Shion looked at her. She lunged towards her and gave her a hug. Mion was looking at the wall, until she put her arms around Shion.

Shion stood up. She was about to head out the door.

"Come on, Mion! Let's go outside!" Shion said, cheerfully. Mion had never seen a Shion so cheerful. Why was she like this? Maybe she wanted to be a better sister. Mion went with that idea.

"What's all the commotion about, Shion?" Mion said once they were taking a walk. Shion hung her arm around Mion's shoulder.

"Whaddya' mean? We're sisters, right? So, I figured you want to have some fun!" Shion suggested. Mion was about to walk away.

"Sis? Where are you going?" Shion asked. Mion wasn't going to answer, but she did.

"I have to do my exams…" Mion replied. Shion made a frown and went over to Mion.

"Sis, you don't have to. That's the cause of your depression, I'm trying to make you feel better by doing stuff with you." Shion explained. Mion was understandable and she changed her mind and went along with Shion.

Shion had taken Mion to a lot of places, including the state capital, a park, restaurants… she done a lot of stuff with Mion. More than she ever spent with her sister. But, Mion's favorite moment, was when they were at the local Hinamizawa park.

They were sitting on a bench, kicking their legs like school girls do. Suddenly, Mion said something.

"It's been a great day," Mion interrupted the silence and the nature. Shion looked over at Mion.

"Well, that was my plan." Shion stretched and put her arm over her sister's shoulder again. Shion skidded over and got closer to Mion. Soon enough, both of their bodies were touching eachothers.

"S-Shion! That's too close!" Mion yelled. She was uncomfortable, she was her sister and nothing more. But, if anything ever happened to her sister, she would also blame herself, and nobody else.

"It's okay… I know you haven't been this close to someone before… so, do you want to get used to it?" Shion asked. Mion's face was bright red and she was looking at the ground. She was trying to ignore Shion, but she couldn't resist.

"I guess… your legs are quite warm…" Mion complemented Shion. Shion was surprised at the words that had come out of her mouth.

"No! Not like that! I'm just saying, they're quite warm! That's it!" Mion tried to change the expression that was on Shion's face. Shion smiled at Mion and Mion laughed back.

Mion got closer to Shion and Shion moved closer as well. Their faces were only a few centimetres away from eachother and they could feel the wind pass by their faces.

Shion went closer and was about to kiss Mion. Mion turned her face away.

"This is wrong! We're sisters! That's it!" Mion yelled, slapping her knees in a fast motion. Shion put both of her hands on Mion's two shoulders.

"Yes. We are sisters. That's it… so… there wouldn't be anything wrong with it." Shion stated. Shion brought Mion's body closer to hers and their lips were two centimetres away from touching. Shion put her tongue inside of Mions mouth and moved it around for five seconds and brought it back out.

Mion blushed. Her face was the brightest color red you would ever see. It was almost like a tomato.

"Sister?" Shion said. Mion looked up at Shion.

"I love you. Don't let anything change that fact."


End file.
